Experience by area (DXMD)
This page is dedicated to revealing the exact amount of experience points awarded during different stages of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided with the goal of obtaining the most XP possible. By following this guide you should be able to unlock most available augmentations by the end of the game. It contains major spoilers and presupposes good knowledge of the game's mechanics. Therefore it is not recommended as a guide on a first playthrough — refer to ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' walkthrough instead. Starting Notes Abbreviations *TOT: Total XP in a sub-section. *GTD: Getting Things Done (for completing a main mission objective). (various) *COM: Completionist (for completing a side mission objective). (various) *GHO: Ghost. (200 XP) *SMO: Smooth Operator. (200 XP) *SOC: Covers bonuses earned by using the CASIE aug during conversation. These include Silver Tongue, Spin Doctor, Stop the Presses, and technically, Wait for your Turn and Life Lesson. (1000/500/200/100/100 XP) *HAC: Covers the "default" hacking bonuses Script Kiddie, Grey Hat, Black Hat, Network Adept '''and Master Hacker', and also the XP bonuses from '''First Try' and Data Extractio'n (if applicable). Each device is listed as '(LX+Y), where X is a difficulty level and Y is a sum of XP from all data nodes. For the purposes of this guide, First Try is always included in the "default" bonus. (30/55/80/105/130 + various XP) *EXP: Covers the exploration bonuses Traveler, Explorer, Pathfinder and Trailblazer. (100/200/300/400 XP) *EBO: Scholar bonus for reading one of the 75 eBooks. Reading all 75 of them will unlock the Tablet Collector achievement. (100 XP) *TRO/VET/ELT: Number of enemies who, when neutralized, reward you with the Trooper/Veteran/Elite bonus in a particular part of the level. Includes the Merciful Soul and the method of neutralization bonuses. Does not include any Piece by Piece bonuses. Note that many normally friendly may turn hostile to the player if attacked or provoked (street policemen, armed civilians, etc.), but since no XP rewards are given for dealing with them they are not included in these counts. (40/50/60 XP) *TUR/DRO/BOT: Number of turrets/drones/SB-71 bots in a particular part of the level. Includes the bonus for remotely hacking (Machina '''+ '''Flawless) and for dis-armoring (Piece by Piece) the bot. (70/35/155 XP) *PTW: Number of environmental devices that can be (de)activated via Remote Hacking. (5 XP) *CAR: Number of cars whose alarms can be disabled. (10 XP) *MCH: Number of security devices that can be (de)activated via Remote Hacking. Includes the Flawless bonus. (15 XP) *STD: Single takedown. *DTD: Double takedown. Double takedowns are listed in each part of a section like this: MAN(x)/DTD(y), where x'' is the number of enemies and ''y is the number of maximum possible double takedowns you can perform on them. (45 XP) *§XXX: For various reasons, this XP is not included in the next subtotal. It may be included in a subsequent one, according to the notes in those sections. Sections summaries At the end of each section you will find a summary for XP: SECTION SUMMARY Section XP: N = (P1 + P2 + ...) (where Px is XP in each part of this section) Combat XP: C = X + Y *'MAN(X)': where X = number of (T)roopers + number of (V)eterans + number of (E)lites + number of possible DTDs **'Maximum DTD': D (D*2 enemies) **'Maximum MAN(XP)' = X''' = T*40 + V*50 + E*60 + D*45 = X1 + X2 *ROB(A): where A = number of (T)urrets + number of (D)rones+ number of (W)alker bots **'''Maximum BOT(XP) = Y''' = T*10 + D*20 + W*40 = Y1 + Y2 + Y3 '''Maximum Section XP: N + C Maximum XP: Maximum XP from previous section + Maximum Section XP Combat XP and Double Takedowns (DTDs) There will be a slight variation in earned XP depending on player's chosen combat tactics and story/dialogue choices. Since this is a guide on how to maximize XP all story-related decisions are geared towards enabling the player to engage the most enemies (without role-playing considerations) and are (probably) incompatible with certain achievements, such as Pacifist, and Foxiest of the Hounds. Though these cases are rare and clearly marked in the guide. Every human enemy in the game is presumed to be knocked out with at least with a non-lethal, "special" method and a double melee takedown whenever possible, because they net the most XP (40/50/60 XP for STD, and an extra 45 XP for the DTD). In "Combat XP" sub-section of a section summary you'll find every enemy in a level listed along with a maximum number of possible DTDs. Strategies to approach this ideal can be found in the Double Takedowns guide. Augmentations build Here is the list of augmentations required to get every XP reward listed on this page. This guide was done in stealth and takedowns-only playstyle so the augmentations choice reflects that too. Mandatory augs *'Quicksilver Reflex Booster (Multiple Take-Down):' Enables the double takedowns and should be activated as soon as possible. *'Hacking: Capture (Level 2 + 3 + 4 + 5):' Must be upgraded to level 3 during your visit to Růžička Station, and up to level 5 before you leave Golem City. Unlike Deus Ex: Human Revolution, upgrading it doesn't lower the chances of detection. *'Remote Hacking (Environmental Domination + Security Domination):' Enables remote hacking. On New Game+ playthroughs, it should be already active during the Dubai mission, since there is a single radio in that level. *'Social Enhancer:' Provides numerous alternative conversation paths. Several side missions during your first stay in Prague requires it. Mandatory "single use" augs Non-mandatory, but highly useful augs *'Move/Throw Heavy Objects:' Moving heavy objects will enable quick shortcuts through levels, provide new tactical opportunities and will make certain tasks (like stealthily hacking computers) a lot easier. *'Jump Enhancement:' There is a lot of hidden places to explore which naturally requires a lot of jumping. And though every hidden place can be reached through crate stacking, it's hardly worth the effort. *'Punch Through Wall:' Not necessary to break the weak walls (they can be destroyed with explosives or normal weapons), but without highlighting this aug provides, it's rather hard to notice them unless you already know where to look. *'Icarus Landing System:' Used to circumvent Adam's low tolerance for falling damage; comes in handy during the exploration. *'Glass-Shield Cloaking System:' Highly useful for aggressive non-lethal/Ghost playstyle. Some DTDs are very hard to perform without it. Also allows easy hacking, since the energy drain from the cloak stops while you are in the hacking interface. *'Hacking: Fortify & Stealth:' Makes hacking, a major source of XP, go smoother. *'Hacking: Capture (Turret & Bot domination): '''Permanently disabling turrets and especially bots makes removing their armor much easier. *'Smart Vision:' Besides generally improving awareness, it allows remote hacking through walls and solid objects. *'Icarus Dash:' In its charged form, it allows Adam to reach certain ledges more easily. Dubai Part I - Restore Power to the Keypad * EXP(100): Airshaft with a triangle code in it. * HAC(30): Door (L1) to which the power had to be restored. * GTD(500): open the aforementioned door. Part II - Jam the Signal Booster & Seal Off Access to the Atrium * TRO(x23)/DTD(x11): 3 in the section before the lifts, 1 right after the lifts, 5 in the observation lounge, 1 on a balcony overlooking the lounge, 1 in the left corridor, 2 in the lower level of the left penthouse, 1 in the upper level of the left penthouse, 2 in the lower level of the right penthouse, 2 in the upper level of the right penthouse (next to the signal jammer), 2 in the right corridor, 3 before the exhibition hall's entrance. * HAC(30): Door (L1) of the storage/locker room area. * EXP(100): Shaft of the non-working lift. Requires punching through a wall from the locker room area. * EXP(100): Vent circling around the room at the end of the left corridor. It's grating will fall off as you pass by. * EXP(100): Gas filled service area in the left penthouse. * EBO(100): Sitting on a crate right next to the signal jammer. * §PTW(x1): Radio in the observation lounge. Since this bonus is only available in NG+, this guide will ignore it later on. * GTD(250): (Secondary) Jam the Signal Booster * GHO(200) * HAC(30): Door (L1) leading to the exhibition hall. * GTD(500): Seal off Access to the Atrium * GHO(200) Part III - Stop the Chopper from Escaping Because of the strict time limit on these objectives (100 seconds to keep Singh alive, 175 seconds to stop the chopper) and the TF29 team "assisting" you with gunfire, the assumption of performing all seven DTDs are very much theoretical. * VET(x15)/DTD(x7): If undisturbed, they will cluster in the right side of the atrium, closer to the gallery with the TF29 members. * EXP(100): On the left side of the atrium, on a path covered by metal scaffolding. * GTD(500): Stop the Chopper from Escaping * GHO(200) * GTD(1000): (Secondary) Protect Singh * GHO(200) '''SECTION SUMMARY' Section XP: 4240 * GTD: 2750 = 500 + 250 + 500 + 500 + 1000 * GHO: 800 = 4* 200 * HAC: 90 = 3*30 * EXP: 500 = 5*100 * EBO: 100 = 1*100 Combat XP: 2330 * MAN(38) ** Maximum DTD: 18 ** Maximum MAN(XP) = 2330 = 38*40 + 18*45 = 1520 + 810 Maximum XP: 6570 Maximum total XP: 6570 Prague, first visit Zeleň Apartments Adam's Apartment * EBO(100): In the secret compartment next to Adam's bed. It also contains a triangle code and a pocket secretary. * EBO(100): On the kitchen island, next to Adam's computer. * EBO(100): On the living room table. * §PTW(x3): The radio in the bedroom, the radio in the kitchen, and the TV screen. * GTD(1950): Regroup Before Heading Out * HAC(130): Door (L1+100) to the apartment. Requires locking the door from the home computer, then leaving through the bathroom window. By doing this repeatedly, the Data Extraction bonus can be acquired multiple times. Apartment 41 (Josef Severn) * HAC(30): Door (L1) to the apartment. * §HAC(230): Computer (L3+150) in the living room. * EBO(100): In the living room. Apartment 32 (Olivier Berthelot) * §PTW(x1) the TV screen. * §HAC(255): Computer (L4+150) on the bed. Also contains a Praxis kit (1/20) in a hidden compartment under the floorboards. Apartment 31 (Daria Myška) * HAC(30): Door (L1) to the apartment. * §HAC(105): Computer (L4) at the bedroom window. * §PTW(x4): 3 window shieldings and a TV. Apartment 23 (Teresa Petrauskas) * §HAC(80): Door (L3) to the apartment. * §HAC(105): Computer (L2+50) at the bed. * §HAC(80): Safe (L3) hidden behind the fridge. Requires the Move/Throw Heavy Objects 'aug, or the use of explosives. * §PTW(x2): A radio in the bathroom, and a TV. * §EBO(100): Next to the bedroom door, on a counter. Apartment 22 (Bonbon) * §HAC(55): Door (L2) to the apartment. * §HAC(180): Computer (L3+100) in the kitchen, behind a box. DO NOT hack this before receiving the "Dealing in Colors" objective under the Neon Nights mission by visiting Bonbon's courtyard. * §PTW(x1): The TV screen. * TRO(x1): The Dvali thug circling the room. * EXP(200): The vent connecting the kitchen and the staircase. Apartment 21 (Tars Rytíř) * HAC(30): Door (L1) to the small wardrobe next to Tars. * HAC(30): Door (L1) to the windowed bedroom used as storage. * §PTW(x2): 2 window shieldings. * §TRO(x1): Tars Rytíř himself. Strangely, his bodyguards give no XP. Tars is the only vendor who sells Praxis kits. At this point, only two (2&3/20) are available for 10000 credits each. Ground level * §HAC(55): Door (L2) to the left storage area. * §HAC(55): Door (L2) to the right storage area. * §EXP(200): Vent on the ceiling of the left storage area, leading to an utility corridor. Also accessible from Apartment 23 via wall-busting. Překážka District, Part I For the sake of simplicity, this section of the guide beelines to finishing M3: 'Getting in Top Shape Again, '''in order to allow all necessary augmentations to be unlocked. This is not necessarily optimal: since most of Adam's augmentations will be disabled at the end of that mission, completing tasks requiring these augs will allow the player to delay re-enabling them for much later into the game, alleviating the early game Praxis point starvation. However, this "soft sequence breaking" would make this guide much less comprehensible, therefore it will be avoided. Kazatel's Courtyard * §TRO(x1): Kazatel himself. (His bodyguards give no XP.) However, the Point of Interest missions that he enables a much more valuable, so you should leave him unharmed. Collect the vial of Neuropozyne from the balcony above, and buy at least Info A. Helena Volin's Apt. Activate the scissor-lift under the Velvet Rock, then climb up to the apartment above the police checkpoint. * COM(350): POI: Shots Fired * EXP(300): Discovering the flat. * EBO(100): On the ground near the easel. * §HAC(130): Computer (L2+100) in the back of the room. The room also contains a triangle code in the back right corner. After collecting it, exit through the vent in the left wall. The Time Machine * TRO(x13): 2 at the courtyard's gate, 2 in the courtyard, 1 right outside and 1 right inside the main entrance, 2 patrolling on the ground floor, 2 inside the backstore and 3 on the gallery. Note that the will disappear once M3 is finished. * EXP(300): Maintenance shaft accessible via wall-busting from the decrepit room at the end of the left blind alley. * HAC(90): Door (L1+60) leading to the backstore. * HAC(90): Computer (L1+60) in the backstore, next o the previous door. * EBO(100): In the backstore, in the corner next to the door leading to the actual shop. * HAC(30): Computer (L1) on the left side of the main entrance, on the receptioner's desk. There is also a Breach software in the Biography section, on top of an "island" bookshelf. * GTD(1950): Find Koller Inside the Bookstore (by entering his office) * GHO(200) * EBO(100): In Koller’s office, on the table with the female statue. * §HAC(55): Koller's computer, on his desk. (You may have to come back here after reactivated the Hacking: Capture level 2 aug.) * GTD(3150): Go to Koller's Dungeon. (Also awards 9 free Praxis kits.) At this point, Adam's augs are reset, and the player is free to spend their accumulated Praxis points. (14 in total, if this guide was followed.) '''SECTION SUMMARY Section XP: 4910 * GTD: 2750 = 1950 + 1950 + 3150 * GHO: 200 = 1*200 * HAC: 460 = 8*30 + 220 * EXP: 800 = 1*200 + 2*300 * EBO: 700 = 7*100 Combat XP: 790 * MAN(13) ** Maximum DTD: 6 ** Maximum MAN(XP) = 790 = 13*40 + 6*45 = 520 + 270 Maximum XP: 5700 Maximum total XP: 12270 Překážka District, Part II Koller's Workshop * EBO(100): In Koller's workshop, look on the nightstand next to the bed. * EBO(100): Also in Koller's workshop. You have to move a painting to reveal the secret passage to get to a room fille with gas. The eBook is in the right locker. * HAC(80): A safe (L3) in the same room. Contains a praxis kit (4/20) and a triangle code. There is also a Breach software on Koller's desk, and 2 vials of Neuropozyne around the room. The fastest way to leave is through the hidden sewer tunnel. This puts you back to the street in front of the bookshop. From here, return to the Velvet Rock. Velvet Rock, Part I * HAC(30): Alarm Panel (L1) next to the art shop. * PTW(x1): Awning above the art shop's entrance. * HAC(30): Alarm Panel (L1) under the arch leading to the checkpoint. Do not enter the art shop just yet. Instead, head eastward, talk with Drahomir to initiate SM01: The Golden Ticket, then sneak past the checkpoint. * MCH(x5): Laser emitters. U Zastavky * DRO(x1): A drone circling the area. * HAC(): Door (L1+60) in the alleyway leading back to the Time Machine's courtyard. * EBO(100): In a 2nd floor apartment on the left of the alleyway. Pawn Shop: * HAC(130): Entrance door (L5) to the shop. * HAC(130): Door (L5) to the shop's basement. * HAC(110): Computer (L1+80) in the basement. * HAC(110): Computer (L1+80) in the basement. * HAC(110): Computer (L1+80) in the basement. * HAC(110): Computer (L1+80) in the basement. * HAC(110): Computer (L1+80) in the basement. * HAC(110): Computer (L1+80) in the basement. Radko Perry's Office * EBO(100): On the far left table when you enter. * HAC(180): Safe (L1+150) on the right wall, behind a bookshelf. * HAC(130): Door (L5) to the basement. * HAC(180): Computer (L3+100) in the basement. Now go to the Velvet Rock, head north, and enter the courtyard on the right. Bonbon's Courtyard * EBO(100): On the left, sitting on an armrest next to the tree. * TRO(x1): Dvali thug patrolling the back area. There is an open safe in the back area. Pick up the pocket secretary in it to initiate SM00: Neon Nights. Exit the courtyard, and head west. Pod Zelenymi Stromy * COM(350): Meet the document agent * TRO(x3)/DTD(x1): Around the entrance of the toy factory. * DRO(x1): Circling the street. * CAR(x2): A police car parked at the alleyway leading to Capek Square, and a civilian one at the toy factory's entrance. * EXP(200): Apartment above a bar. * EBO(100): In said apartment, on the bed. Underpath Before entering this area, buy Info B from Kazatel. * HAC(105): Door (L4) from the electrified corridor to the storage room. * EXP(200): Finding the storage room. * COM(350): POI: Every Little Helps * EXP(200): Vent connecting the back corridor to the dilapidated room * PTW(x1): TV in the dilapidated room. Toy Factory * TRO(x3)/DTD(x1): 2 in the courtyard, 1 on the staircase. * HAC(80): Door (L3) to the right storage unit. * HAC(105): Safe (L4) in the right storage unit. * EBO(100): On the ground floor of the main building, on a windowsill. * MCH(x17): Numerous laser emitters and cameras, both up- and downstairs. * HAC(130): Security hub (L1+100) upstairs. * COM(750): Confront the forger upstairs: talk with Milena * GHO(200) * SMO(200) * PTW(x4): Window shields and a radio. * EBO(100): In Milena's room, beside the windows. The room also contains a triangle code, under the fridge. Velvet Rock, Part II * COM(1500): Deal with Drahomir (and his thugs) * TRO(x4)/DTD(x2): Drahomir and his thugs. Art shop * GTD(0): Meet Irenka Bauer * EBO(100): On a folding chair in the basement. * EBO(100): On the stage in the basement. Capkova Kasna * DRO(x1): Circling the area. * CAR(x3): Around the fountain. * PTW(x1): Radio in the Minimarket. * EBO(100): In the minimarket, on the counter next to the soda machine. * TRO(x3)/DTD(x1): Three thugs belonging to Drahomir. The two outside the shop will walk back to the center of the square after a while. * COM(750): Deal with the thug inside * COM(750): Meet Edward Brod Felice Ullmann's apartment * EXP(200): Discovering the apartment. * HAC(130): Computer (L1+100) in the center. * EBO(100): In the back of the apartment. Svobody Beer * EBO(100): On the bar. * HAC(255): Door (L4+150) to the basement. * HAC(255): Door (L4+150) to the locked storage room in the basement. * EBO(100): On the table in the locked room in the basement. * EXP(300): Secret storage space accessible from the locked room. * HAC(55): Door (L2) leading to the sewers. Accessible from the aforementioned storage space. Backtrack to the entrance, then enter the alleyway to the north, until reaching the entrance to the sewers. * EXP(200): Secret room high in the left wall of the alley. Prekazka sewers, Part I After descending the ladder, talk with the nearby civilians to acquire POI: Rumors of a Cult, then follow the corridor to the left, which leads to a gas-filled area and beyond. * HAC(55): Door (L2) on the right side of the corridor, beyond the gas-filled area. * DRO(x3): 3 drones attacking civilians beyond the aforementioned door. * COM(350): Complete POI: Rumors of a Cult by talking to Viznik. Also acquires SM02: Cult of Personality. * COM(350): Enter the sanctuary and talk with Richard the Great. You will automatically lose the persuasion minigame. * SOC(100) * COM(350): Find the poster promoting the magic show with Liborio. At this point, you can return to the surface. If you didn't do it yet, return to the Zelen Apts. and complete everything you skipped earlier. * COM(750): Complete "Dealing in Colors" by reading the e-mail on Bonbon's computer in apartment #22. * COM(350): Confront Sarif in my apartment. * Plus everything that was neglected in the Zelen Apts. section. Capek Fountain Station * MCH(x1): Electrochromic glass switch (ECGS) of the control booth. * HAC(30): Door (L1) to the restrooms. * HAC(130): Door (L3) to the control booth. * HAC(30): Alarm panel (L1) in the control booth. * HAC(30): Door (L1) to the service areas. * HAC(30): Alarm panel (L1) in the locker room. * HAC(30): Door (L2) to the server room. The sever room contains a Breach software. * HAC(30): Alarm panel (L1) at the platform. * HAC(30): Alarm panel (L1) at the platform. SECTION SUMMARY Including every missed bonus from Zelen, except for neutralizing Tars Rytir. Section XP: 13100 *GTD: 0 *COM: 6600 = 6*350 + 4*750 + 1500 *GHO: 200 = 1*200 *SMO: 200 = 1*200 *HAC: 4270 *PTW: 100 *MCH: 345 *EXP: 1500 *EBO: 1300 Combat XP: 995 *'TRO(14)' *'VET(0)' *'ELT(0)' *'DTD(5)' **'Maximum MAN(XP)' = 785 = 14*40 + 0*50 + 0*60 + 5*45 = 560 + 0 + 0 + 225 *'TUR(0)' *'DRO(3)' *'BOT(0)' **'Maximum ROB(XP)' = 295 = 0*70 + 3*35 + 0*155 = 0 + 210 + 0 Maximum XP: 15660 Maximum total XP: 27930 Monument station * HAC(55): Door (L2) in the maintenance area. * EBO(100): In the designated augs waiting area, on the benches. * MCH(x1): ECGS of the control booth. Cista District, Part I Registration Office * TRO(x2)/DTD(x1): 1 sitting behind the information desk, 1 will walk out of the building to a spot overloooking the stairs to the metro. * PTW(x1): A TV screen. * MCH(x3): Two cameras and an ECGS. * HAC(130): Door (L5) leading to the validation office. * HAC(30): Security hub (L1) in the validation office. * COM(750): Validate (one of the) the permits. (SM01) * GHO(200) * SMO(200) * COM(750): SM01: The Golden Ticket completed Tourist Center * HAC(30): Door (L1) to the office. * EBO(100): In the office, behind the metro ticket window. Beside it, there's a Breach software. * PTW(x9): TV screens in the underground area. In the other sideroom, there's a triangle code on top of a shelf. Bolzano Monument * CAR(x3): One under the pedestrian bridge, towards Monument station; one-one under the two apartments. * HAC(30): Alarm panel (L1) at the archway towards Davny District. * HAC(30): Alarm panel (L1) at the entrance of Sobchak Security. * PTW(x1): Awning above Sobchak Security. Cassian Valente's apartment * PTW(x3): Window shieldings. * EXP(300): Enter the room. * HAC(130): Computer (L1+100) in the room. Hemingway's Fine Spirits * HAC(55): Computer (L2) on the counter. * HAC(55): Door (L2) to the basement. * MCH(x1): Camera in the basement. * EXP(200): Storage space to the right. * EXP(300): Vent connecting the two basements. Sobchak security * HAC(30): Computer (L1) on the desk. * PTW(x3): TV screen in the shop room. * MCH(x10): 2 cameras, 3+5 tripmines. * HAC(80): Safe (L3) in the right storage space. The safe contains the Tarvos Security vault keycard. Beside it, there's a Breach software. Milos Adawalla's apartment * EXP(300) * HAC(180): Computer (L3+100) on the desk. TF29 Headquarters * GTD(1950): Go to TF29's offices (M4) Downstairs Central floor * MCH(x6): 3 cameras, 1 turret, 2 laser emitter in the lift shaft. * PTW(x7): TV screens and radios. * HAC(30): Computer (L1) of Simon Mactavish. * HAC(30): Computer (L1) of Clemence Mauer. * HAC(30): Computer (L1) of Ava Cook.. * HAC(30): Computer (L1) of Simon Daniels. * HAC(30): Computer (L1) of Debbie Connoly. Shooting Range * HAC(30): Computer (L2) of Aria Argento. * HAC(225): Safe (L4+120) in the corner. * HAC(130): Weapon locker (L5). * COM(350): Complete POI: Shooting Range. * EBO(100): in the shooting rage, on a chair. * COM(350): Complete POI: Shooting Range Mastered. Briefing room * HAC(30): Computer (L1). IT support room * HAC(30): Computer (L1). * HAC(130): Door (L1+100) to the server room. * EXP(200): Enter the server room. * HAC(30): Computer (L1) in the server room. Psychologist's Office * HAC(305): Computer (L5+175) of Delara Auzenne. Forensic Lab * EBO(100): In Daniel Fletcher's office, near some books. * HAC(55): Computer (L2) in the office. * HAC(80): Safe (L3) in the office. Contains a Breach software. Infirmary * HAC(30): Computer (L1). * HAC(80): Door (L3) to the supply closet. * HAC(155): Safe (L2+100) in the supply closet. Contains a triangle code and 3 dose of Neuropozyne. There is also a Praxis kit (5/20) in a box, outside the supply closet. Holding Cells * HAC(30): Security hub (L1) in the security booth. * MCH(x2): Cameras watching the cells. * EBO(100): Outside the cells, on a chair. Upstairs Cybercrimes/Organized Crimes Unit * HAC(30): Computer (L1) of Benjamin Scott. * HAC(55): Computer (L2) of Ethan Knng. * HAC(30): Computer (L1) of Selina Carter. * HAC(30): Computer (L1) of Gabriel Nelson. * HAC(30): Computer (L1) of Alison Walchuck. * HAC(55): Computer (L2) of Ryan Baker. * HAC(30): Computer (L1) of Pedro Meiffen. * HAC(55): Computer (L2) of Vincent Black. * HAC(130): Safe (L5) in Vincent Black's office. * PTW(x2): TV screens. Counter-Terrorism Unit * HAC(30): Computer (L1) of Hantz Gerber. * HAC(235): Computer (L2+180) of Strickland Hall. * PTW(x3): TV screens and a radio. * EBO(100): On the desk in the middle of the room. * HAC(55): Computer (L2) of Duncan MacReady. NSN Servers * EXP(200): Electrified crawlspace leading to the stairs. * EXP(200): Vent leading to the Counter-Terrorism Unit's offices. * HAC(155): Computer (L1+125) in the maintenance room. * HAC(55): Door (L2) leading to the server room. * EXO(200): Enter the server room. * GTD(3150): Plant the whisper-chip (M4) Miller's Office * GTD(1950): Meet Miller in his office (M4) * EBO(100): On Miller's desk * HAC(230): Computer (L3+150) of Jim Miller. * PTW(x1): TV screen. Cista District, Part II Lilioma Courtyard * HAC(105): Door (L4) to the left storage space. * HAC(55): Door (L2) to the right storage space. Apartment of Madame Photographe * HAC(30): Computer (L1) in the back. * HAC(235): Safe (L5+105) on the left wall. Contains a Breach software. Rose's Garden * EBO(100): Inside Rose's Garden, near the front windows. * EBO(100): On the roof, lying on a mattress. Hlavní Street North * HAC(30): Alarm panel (L1) across Rose's Garden. * HAC(30): Alarm panel (L1) across the entrance of 33 Hlavní. * CAR(x1): Across the entrance of 33 Hlavní. * EXP(300): Glass roof above the street. Anton Suchanek's Apartment * EXP(200): Enter the flat. * PTW(x3): Window shieldings. The Tubehouse * PTW(x12): Various TV screens. * HAC(55): Computer (L2) in the basement. * EXP(200): Vent connecting the basement to the magician's shop. The basement also contains a Breach software. Negozio di Magia * COM(350): Talk with Liborio (SM02) 33 Hlavní Apartments Ground floor * HAC(55): Door (L2) to the left storage space. * HAC(55): Door (L2) to the right storage space. * EXP(200): Vent connecting the right storage space to apartment 302. Apartment 201 (Even Prybil) * HAC(105): Entrance door (L4). * PTW(x4): 3 window shieldings and a TV. Apartment 202 (John Dubnyk) * HAC(55): Entrance door (L2). * HAC(30): Computer (L1) in the living room. * PTW(x13): Numerous window shielding and TV screens. * COM(750): Find the pocket secretary downstairs. (SM00) To acquire the keycard to the Neon party, order the cleaning service through the computer. Apartment 203 (Jim Miller) * HAC(230): Entrance door (L3+150). * HAC(555): Computer (L2+500) on the kitchen table. * PTW(x1): TV screen in the living room. * HAC(230): Computer (L3+150) in the secret room. * HAC(130): Safe in the corner of the secret room. This secret room can be opened by interacting with the punching bag. It also contains a triangle code. Apartment 204 (P.Y. Navetat) * HAC(30): Entrance door (L1). * PTW(x4): TV screens and radios. Apartment 301 (Mikael Mendel) * §TRO(x1): Mendel himself. His bodyguards grant no XP. * PTW(x2): TV screens * MCH(x1): Tripmine in the vent connecting to apartment 302. Apartment 302 (Little k) * HAC(105): Entrance door (L2). * HAC(30): Computer (L1) in the room with the large table. * COM(750): Find the source of the hack by hacking the computer. (SM05) Cista District, Part III Palisade Station * MCH(x1): ECGS of the control booth. The control booth also contains a Breach software. * HAC(30): Door (L1) to the restricted room to the left. * EXP(200): Enter the restricted room. * HAC(105): Door (L4) to the maintenance room at the end of the platform. * EXP(400): Enter the maintenance room. This room also contains a triangle code. Klidne Nabrezi * PTW(x2): An awning and a ladder in the southwestern corner. Marta Babik's apartment * EXP(100): Enter the flat. * PTW(x1): TV on the left wall. * HAC(130): Computer (L1+100). * EBO(100): On a small table. Oleg Drago's apartment * EXP(300): Enter the terrace. * EBO(100): On a table on the terrace. * PTW(x2): A radio on the terrace and a TV inside. * HAC(30): Door (L1) leading from the terrace to the apartment. * HAC(80): Computer (L3) on the table. Market Square * HAC(30): Alarm panel (L1) on the east side. * PTW(x3): Two awnings and a ladder on the north side. * CAR(x2): In front of the bank. * HAC(80): Door (L3) to the right storage unit in the small courtyard on the north side. * EXP(200): Inside the right storage unit in the small courtyard on the north side. * HAC(80): Door (L3) to the left storage unit in the small courtyard on the north side. Leads to Vlasta Novák's warehouse. * EXP(200): Vent connecting Vlasta Novák's warehouse to the outside. Julien Bartek's apartment * EXP(300): Enter the flat. * PTW(x1): TV on the back wall. * HAC(80): Computer (L3) to the left. * HAC(80): Safe(L3) behind the painting on the left. Use a biocell to reveal it. Ludvik's Lounge * EBO(100): Behind the front window, on a table. * PTW(x3): TV screens. * HAC(55): Door (L2) to the left storage unit in the basement. * EXP(300): Enter the aforementioned storage unit. Stana Tomasek's apartment * EXP(400): Enter the flat. * PTW(x1): TV screen. * HAC(130): Computer (L3+50). Hlavní Street West * HAC(30): Alarm panel (L1) at the plaza with the circular advertisement screens hanging overhead. * PTW(x2): Two awning. * HAC(30): Alarm panel (L1) across Autodily's entrance. Autodily * EBO(100): Inside the shop, on a table. Enro Gozeyn's apartment * EXP(400): Enter the flat. * PTW(x1): TV screen to the right. * HAC(30): Computer (L1). Train tunnels / Neon party If you ordered the cleaning service, you can return to 33 Hlavní now to pick up the keycard to the front door. Otherwise, you have to enter through the electrified crawlspace. * HAC(30): Door (L1) to the room with the dead raver. * COM(350): Pick up and inspect the pocket secretary from the dead raver. (SM00) After exiting the tunnels, enter the sewers through the manhole in the courtyard. Cista sewers Mole People Settlement * MCH(x5): Tripmines securing the door leading to the there. * HAC(80): Door (L3) leading to there. * HAC(55): Safe (L2) on the south wall. * HAC(30): Door (L1) in the corridor leading to the Tourist Center. * EXP(400): Hidden chamber to the east on Level 3. * HAC(445): Safe (L4+340) in said hidden chamber. * EXP(200): Hidden chamber to the south on Level 1. Requires crawling through some sewer pipes. Otar's Casino * HAC(30): Door (L1) to a gas-filled chamber. It's across the door to the settlement. * EXP(300): Enter the gas-filled chamber. * TRO(x5)/DTD(x2): 2 in the foreroom leading to the faulty generator, 3 upstairs around Otar's office. * §TRO(x3)+VET(x1)/DTD(x2): Otar and his men lounging around the bar. * MCH(x2): 2 camera in the 2 siderooms downstairs. * HAC(30): Door (L1) in the northern side-corridor. * HAC(30): Door (L1) to the weapon storage room downstairs. * EBO(100): On a table, on the balcony in front of Otar's office. * PTW(x5): TV creens in the office. * HAC(155): Security hub (L2+100) in the office. * HAC(130): Computer(L1+100) in the office. * HAC(30): Safe (L1) in the corner of the office. Contains the neuroplasticity calibrator. Do not pick it up yet! On Otar's desk, there is a Breach software, and in the vent behind it, a triangle code. After collecting these, circle back and enter through the main entrance of the casino to speak with Otar. * SOC(1000): Persuade Otar. * COM(1500): Go upstairs and get the calibrator (SM04) * GHO(200) * SMO(200) * COM(750): SM04: The Calibrator completed Exit though the main entrance and ascend though the nearest exit ladder. Cista District, Part IV Tech Noir and its backyard * EXP(200): Top of the archway connecting the courtyard to Hlavní Street. * HAC(55): Door (L2) to the right storage unit. * EXP(200): Enter the right storage unit. Do not use the tunnel leading to the shop yet! Climb though the roof instead. * HAC(55): Door (L2) to the right storage unit. This space also contains a Breach software. * HAC(30): Door (L1) from the shop leading to the storage unit. * PTW(x2): 2 TV screens in the shop. * §TRO(x1): Costache himself. The bodyguards grant no XP. A while after hacking the door to the storage space, the door panel's defenses will be upgraded to level 4, and a camera and tripmines will be placed in there. If you hack them, they will be reset after a while, allowing you to acquire their bonuses again. * HAC(355): Door (L4+250) to the left storage unit. * MCH(x6): A camera and 5 tripmines. Bulvar Noveho Zacatku * HAC(80): Door (L3) to the left storage unit. * EXP(300): Enter the left storage unit. * HAC(130): Door (L5) to the right storage unit. * EXP(100): Enter the right storage unit. Hlavní Street East * CAR(x1): In front of Praha Unneda Cleaning Supply. * HAC(30): Alarm panel (L1) under the apartment. * PTW(x1): Ladder leading to the giant ad board. Praha Unneda Cleaning Supply. This shop is currently empty. Gerard Romero's apartment * EXP(400): Enter the flat. * PTW(x1): TV screen to the left. Ruzickovo Namesti * HAC(30): Alarm panel (L1) near the police station's entrance. * CAR(x2): Near the gates leading to Davny District. Police Station * HAC(30): Computer (L1) behind the desk. * HAC(80): Door(L3) leading to the basement. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay